Desde mi cielo
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Esta historia es la continuacion de "Aprendiz". Starfire está muerta, pero no del todo. Ella está entre esta dimensión y la de los muertos con Slade. Ella se puede comunicar con los Titanes gracias a Raven. Pero, ¿La podrán proteger aún con ella en el más allá? Robin & Starfire
1. ¿Muerta?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que la historia "Aprendiz" les haya gustado, bueno como mencioné en el sexto capítulo de "Aprendiz" esta es la continuación de la historia. Espero que les guste mucho. No olviden de dejar reviews :3**

**Y empezamos…**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 1:

**¿Muerta?**

La vida me abandonaba, yo solo me aferraba de cualquier cosa para no irme a ese mundo de las sombras. Aún no me quería ir y haría todo lo posible por quedarme en este mundo. Sentí que me encontraba en un prado lleno de flores, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Ni idea, solo sabía que estaba entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Cada minuto que pasaba me volvía loca en este lugar, solo quería regresar a casa, solo quería regresar a la torre. Pero, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Solo sé que estaba en un prado lleno de flores. Una flor en especial me llamo la atención, era una rosa roja. Me acerqué a ella, toque sus pétalos e instantáneamente me encontré en otro lugar.

-Un portal…- me susurre.

La rosa era un portal. Ahora estaba en una playa, pero no en cualquier playa. Estaba en las faldas de la torre. Me sentí llena de alegría. No pude más y entre. Me di cuenta que había atravesado la puerta sin abrirla, a claro… soy un fantasma. Me adentré en la torre, me fui a la sala. Allí estaba Chico bestia comiendo tofu.

-¡Chico bestia!- dije dándole un abrazo.

A la hora que lo toqué él se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Se le veía asustado. Luego negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo tofu.

-A cierto, solo soy un fantasma.- dije tristemente.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Cyborg, tenía la cara llena de preocupación. _Es mi culpa…_pensé, debía estar cansado por mi culpa. Le abracé el brazo. El dio un saltito alejándose de mi dirección. Vio donde estaba yo pero, realmente no me veía. Me entristecí un poco. Quería que me viera. El siguió con su camino. Yo me fui deambulando por la torre. Me encontré con Robin.

-¡Robin!- exclamé de alegría.

Me abalancé a sus brazos, lo necesitaba cerca. El se quedó quieto. Estaba rígido, me pregunté si me podía sentir. Le acaricié la mejilla, haciendo que el sonriera, ¿De verdad me sentía? Lloré de felicidad.

-Robin…- susurre.

El suspiró y siguió con su camino dejándome atrás. De verdad no me veía, pero aunque sea me sentía. Sonreí. Seguí con mi camino para encontrarme con Raven.

-Raven.- mi voz sonó como un eco.

Ella volteó bruscamente a mi dirección. ¿Me escucho? ¿Enserio me había escuchado?

-¡Raven!- intenté otra vez gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Star?- dijo atónita.

Me abalance en sus brazos, ella me escuchaba. Estaba muy feliz. Ella me sintió.

-¡Star!- dijo llorando.- ¿Star, en verdad eres tú?

-¡Sí soy yo!- dije emocionada.

-¡Star responde!- comprendí que no me oía bien.

Tomé su capa y la levante sacudiéndola fuertemente, me alegré al ver que podía mover objetos. Ello vio atónita y emocionada su capa.

-¡TITANES!- dijo emocionada.- Star donde quiera que estés ¡sígueme!

Yo agité nuevamente su capa. Corrimos a la sala. Todos se hallaban allí. Ella entro emocionada.

-¡TITANES!- grito ella nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa Raven?- dijo Chico Bestia.

-¡STAR ESTÁ AQUÍ!- grito ella llena de emoción.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

-Es enserio, ella lo demostró.- dijo un poco enfurecía al ver que no reaccionaban.

-Imposible.- dijo Cyborg un poco triste.- Aunque eso explicará una cosa…- dijo recordando cuando le abracé el brazo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Chico bestia.

-Bueno verás, hace un rato sentí a alguien abrasar mi brazo pero no vi a nadie…- dijo Cy.

-¿Enserio? ¡Viejo yo sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda hace un rato atrás también!- dijo emocionado Bestita.

-Y yo…- dijo Robin.- sentí que alguien me había acariciado la mejilla…- dijo.

-Ella me probó que estaba aquí.- dijo Raven.- ¿Star podrías mover algo?- pregunto mi amiga peli morada.

Yo sonreí, corrí hacia la cocina y abrí la refrigeradora y la cerré con mucha fuerza. Corrí hacia Robin y agarre su capa y la levante suavemente. El se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Con una mano agarre la capa y con la otra acaricié su mejilla otra vez logrando que se sonrojara. Me acerque a su oído, y le di un beso en la mejilla. El pudo sentir eso y se sonrojo más y sonrió. Me puse al lado de Raven y tome su capa agitándola con fuerza. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Se los dije.- dijo mi amiga orgullosa.- Ella está entre esta dimensión y la otra pero, aún no puede volver a su cuerpo.- dijo esto último con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Robin desesperado.

-A la hora de morir ella mato a alguien, Slade.- dijo ella sombríamente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Slade en esto?- dijo Robin enfurecido.

-Slade está en la misma dimensión que Star…- dijo sombríamente.

-¿Y?- dijo Chico bestia impaciente.

-El suero que le dio Slade evita que entre en su cuerpo, ella consumió un montón de este suero, es una mescla rara de hiervas, al parecer Slade no solo usaba la ciencia… si no también magia negra.- dijo fríamente.

-Entonces Slade sabe cómo hacer que ella viva…- dijo Cy tratando de entender.

-El tiene la cura, pero no creo que quiera compartirla, por eso no se desespero por "matar" a su aprendiz, él sabía lo que pasaría pero no esperaba morir con su experimento…- dijo Raven.

-¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer?- dijo Robin.

-Yo tengo un libro de hechizos en donde puedo hacer que Star se quede en esta dimensión mientras buscamos la cura para hacerla volver a su cuerpo.- Explicó Raven.

-¿Podremos hablar con ella?- preguntó Bestita.

-Yo no puedo hablar con ella, no la puedo escuchar solo puedo sentir su energía.- dijo mi amiga resignada.

-¡Puedo hacer un aparato para comunicarnos con ella!- dijo emocionado Cyborg.

-¿Cómo esos que usan en la tale en los programas de actividad paranormal?- pregunto emocionado Chico Bestia.

-Exacto.- dijo orgulloso Cy.

-¡Genial!- dijo Chico Bestia.

Yo agite nuevamente la capa de Raven como señal de emoción. Todo marchaba bien, bueno casi… aun estaba muerta.

Me emocionaba el hecho se estar con ellos, pero me aterraba que Slade se encuentre en la misma dimensión que yo, pero aunque sea tenía a mis amigos cerca pero, ¿podrán protegerme aún yo estando en el más allá?

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, sorry por haberme demorado… jejejeje tenía muchas tareas. Pero, subiré lo más rápido los siguientes capítulos. Hasta la próxima y cuídense!**


	2. Fantasmas

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, gracias por sus review :3**

**Y empezamos…**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 2:

**Fantasmas**

* * *

Nunca pensé que moriría pero, jamás llegue a imaginar que la muerte sería así…

De alguna manera mi cuerpo tenía vida. Tenía mi tez pálida pero no tenía signos de descomposición ni nada de eso. Era extraño ver mi cuerpo y no sentir mi pulso ni sentir la necesidad de respirar. Parecía que estaba en un profundo sueño en el que necesitaba que me despierten. Me la pasaba en mi cuarto viendo mi cuerpo sobre mi cama. Mirando cada una de mis facciones. Detestaba no poder sentir el calor de mi sangre correr por mis venas, el leve movimiento de mi pecho subir y bajar, escuchar mis latidos… Sentía nostalgia de sentir lo que es estar viva.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una silueta masculina, Robin. Se sentó al borde de mi cama. Yo observe atentamente como miraba mi cuerpo y bajaba la cabeza preocupado. Se quito el guante y acarició mi mejilla. Sentí envidia de mi propio cuerpo por poder sentir la mano de Robin, yo en cambio no puedo sentir nada. Me decepcione mucho, yo debería estar dentro de mi cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, besarlo… pero, no. Desgraciadamente soy un fantasma y me tengo que conformar con lo que soy ahora hasta que encuentren una cura de mi estado.

-Porfavor, vuelve…- susurro Robin en mi oído.

Yo al ver esta escena me senté en mi cama mirándolo mirar mi cuerpo sin vida. Levante mi mano y la llevé a su mejilla. Le acaricié la mejilla. El solo miro hacia donde yo estaba y sonrió.

-¿Star estás aquí?- pregunto dudoso y emocionado.

Yo me levante y me fui al tocador botando algo para captar su atención. El giró en mi dirección y vio el espejo. Yo con mi aliento que parecía una especie de niebla empañe el espejo y dibuje una estrella sobre la parte con vapor. El al ver esto sonrío y soltó una lágrima.

-Te extraño mucho, Star…- dijo mientras la lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Yo me lancé a sus brazos y lo abrace. El pudo sentirme y sonrió. Limpié la lágrima rebelde que corría por su mejilla y le di un beso en la antigua posición de esta. El se sonrojó.

-Te amo, y eso es para siempre.- dijo susurrando.

Yo lo miré a los ojos a pesar que él no me podía ver estaba segura que me podía sentir. Me acerque a sus labios, el calor de su aliento rozaba mi alma dándome la sensación de estar viva. Besé tiernamente sus labios, fue pequeño el beso pero significaba mucho para mí. El sintió esto y sonrió aún más sonrojado.

-Juro que te sacaré de ese mundo de donde estas y volveremos a estar juntos… lo prometo.- dijo en un susurro.

-Te amo.- dije con mi voz transformada en un eco.

Tengo que volver a la dimensión de los vivos. No puedo morir, no del todo pero, mi cuerpo ya estaba presentando signos no de putrefacción, sino de falta de vida. Se había vuelto pálido, pero no blanco sino, pálido grisáceo. Se había vuelto incluso más pálido que la piel de Raven. Mi cabello había perdido su brillo y estaba maltratado. Estaba un poco esquelética. Me acerqué a mi cuerpo y lo toque. Podía percibir el frio que emanaba de él. Me frustre, _te odio Slade_ pensé. Por su culpa había lastimado a mis amigos, por su culpa estaba muerta. Por su culpa estaba condenada a un abismo. Por su culpa estoy alejada de mis amigos… de Robin.

Robin salió de la sala y yo me senté nuevamente a observar mi cuerpo.

-Debes extrañar soñar estar viva…- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Slade…- dije en shock.

-Hola aprendiz, ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Maldito infeliz.- dije entre dientes parándome de donde estaba.

-Veo que estas muy cariñosa con Robin…- dijo en susurro.- ¿Extrañas estar viva?

-Igual que tú debes extrañarlo…- dije.

-Sí, extraño vivir… pero yo no tengo oportunidad.- dijo.- en cambio tu si, tu cuerpo aún sigue intacto…- dijo observando mi cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Tu ti tienes la cu-cura para hacerme volver?- dije tartamudeando.

-Sí, pero como verás querida… estoy aquí por tu culpa, no creas que te la daré fácilmente.- dijo con un tono macabro.

-Tú me mataste! Si no lo hubieras hecho ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí!- dije enfurecida.

-Buen punto, pero aún así conseguiré lo que quiero…- dijo.- Venganza.- sentenció

Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-Te torturare, y créeme que no te dejare volver a tu cuerpo…- dijo.- al menos que…

-¿Qué?- dije impaciente.

-Te doy dos opciones.- dijo.- Una es que me dejes volver a vivir pero yo en tu personalidad.

-Ni en un millón de años.- dije con rabia.

-La otra es… que hay un hechizo que puede hacer un duelo.- dijo.

-Qué clase de duelo?- dije desconfiada.

-El que gana vuelve a la vida, yo me materializaría y en tu caso volverías a tu cuerpo.- dijo.

-Da más detalles de la segunda opción.- dije resignada.

El rio maliciosamente, y prosiguió.

-Es magia negra, ya sabes la clase de magia que Raven le teme…- dijo dándome la espalda.

-Continua.- dije seriamente.

-Bueno, es un hechizo que hará que nuestras almas compitan y el ganador vuelva a la vida…- dijo.- El duelo seria cuerpo a cuerpo.- Explico.

-Y como seria, me refiero… si estamos muertos como se gana?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno, verás… el hechizo hace que tengamos una especie de "vida" pues solo tendrías que rematarme.- dijo con esto último burlonamente.

-No tengo otra opción verdad?- le pregunte resignada.

-No.- dijo fríamente.

-Está bien, haremos ese duelo.- le dije decidida pero aterrada.

-Cómo desees querida…- dijo y desapareció de la habitación.

Mire mi cuerpo, _pronto volveré a sentirme viva_ pensé… _solo espero ganar ese duelo…_

Era difícil, sentir que puedes fallar y perder todas las posibilidades de volver a ser feliz, porque definitivamente esto no era el "cielo" del que muchos hablaban, estaba condenada a pasar una eternidad aquí… pero no necesariamente estaba muerta, como dijo Raven estoy entre la vida y la muerte. Pero la cosa es… si muero totalmente… ¿A dónde iria?

* * *

**Lo se lo se… me he demorado demasiado sorry, tratare de no dejarlos en suspenso mucho tiempo entre cada capítulo… prero, ya se a donde va la historia. Eso va a hacer que escriba más rápido. Bueno, espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora. Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Byeeee Cuidenseee!**


	3. Una esperanza siniestra

**Hola mis adorados lectores, lamento informarles que en esta historia me demorare un poco en actualizarla pero voy a hacer mis mejores esfuerzos para llevarla adelante. Espero que sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en verdad me motivan a seguir, bueno continuamos la historia…**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 3:

**Una esperanza siniestra**

Slade sabía muy bien que estaba desesperada por volver a vivir y que haría lo que fuera por conseguir mi meta, en algo nos parecíamos aunque odie admitirlo, nos obsesionábamos con nuestras metas. Esto era como un juego de ajedrez, tienes que ser precavido a los movimientos de tu oponente. Slade tramaba algo, sabía que su oferta no era tal cual él la pintaba algo había por detrás de esa esperanza algo que no me iba a beneficiar, de seguro algo que iba a odiar pero, cada vez que quería dejar todo como estaba miraba a Robin. Mi amor por él me impulsaba a seguir adelante, no lo iba a dejar solo, no me lo permitiría lo amo tanto más que mi vida propia. No dejare esto atrás tengo que volver, tengo que regresar a mi mundo aunque eso me cueste mucho.

Estaba en la azotea recordando cuando venia aquí para recibir los rayos del sol. Extraño sentir el calor en mi piel… extraño todo con respecto a estar viva.

Escuche la puerta abrirse detrás de mí, gire. Era Robin. Lo mire con nostalgia, si ahora estuviera viva el se sentaría conmigo para ver el atardecer y platicar de cualquier cosa. Vi como se sentó y comenzó a abrazar sus rodillas ocultando su cabeza entre ellas. Comenzó a sollozar. Mi corazón se desmorono al ver esta escena, corrí a su lado y lo abrace esperando que él pudiera sentirme. Él dio un pequeño sobresalto, no se lo esperaba. Primero miro en mi dirección asustado y luego su expresión se suavizo y se enterneció.

-Te extraño demasiado Star.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla esperando nuevamente que él lo sintiera. El se sonrojo un poco y luego susurro nerviosamente.

-Te amo.- dijo bajito.

Yo de di un beso en los labios, quería sentirme viva, quería que el sepa que todo iba a estar bien, quería olvidarme de mis problemas unos momentos, quería ser feliz por un momento, quería sentir el calor de su vida junto a mi fría alma desamparada, quería ser yo. El se sonrojo más aún ante esto pero no hizo nada para romper el momento. Me separe un poco para verlo. Lo contemple por un rato.

Él se paro y salió de la azotea. Me quede viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el infinito cielo y la profunda noche declaraba territorio, el cielo se volvió negro y profundo y diminutas estrellas salieron a brillar por la noche. Salí de la azotea y me dirigí a mi cuarto para ver como mi cuerpo seguía.

Mi pelo era más largo, el rojo brillante que parecía fuego que lo caracterizaba se había ido, en su lugar dominaba un color de rojo vino. Mi piel que siempre estaba con tonos de bronceado medio oro anaranjado ya no estaba, en su lugar mi piel estaba de color blanco, parecía nieve pero tenía un ligero tono a gris. Mis ojos cerrados tenían un borde de color gris, como si fueran ojeras. Mis labios no estaban rosados como de costumbre, estaban pálidos y fríos y tenían un ligero tono azul. Mis mejillas que siempre paraban sonrojadas ahora estaban pálidas no tenían color y ningún signo de calor. Mi cuerpo, que siempre estaba en buena forma, ahora estaba esquelético. No tenía mi uniforme de batalla, Estaba con un camisón blanco muy parecido al que había usado un mis últimas horas de vida. Era un cadáver, pero ningún signo de descomposición, solo falta de vida.

La habitación se teñio de rojo por la alarma. Una voz resonó por toda la torre.

-TITANES REUNION RÁPIDO, STAR TU TAMBIEN VIENES.- dijo la voz de Cy.

Corrí hacia la habitación principal. Todos estaban reunidos. Cy estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Cy?- dijo Bestita.- Interrumpiste mi sueño embellecedor.- dijo.

-Calla Bestita esto es serio.- dijo Cyborg emocionado.

-Bueno, entonces nos podrías decir que pasa de una vez?- dijo Raven perdiendo la paciencia.

-Invente una maquina para poder comunicarnos con Star!- solto Cy lleno de emoción.

-Enserio?- dijo emocionado Robin.

-Sí, le falta uno retoques y para mañana podremos hablar con Star!- dijo Cy.

-Viejo eso es genial!- dijo Bestita.

-Star estás aquí?- pregunto Raven.

Agite su capa como respuesta. Estaba feliz, podría comunicarme con ellos mañana, podría hablarles, esto era emocionante. Estaba feliz hasta que Slade apareció a mi costado.

-Que buena noticia… pronto les diras el plan y podremos comunicarnos con ellos…- dijo tono de voz macabro.

-Podremos?- dije confundida.

-Pronto… dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Un mal presentimiento. Algo no pintaba bien. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Senti un dolor agudo en el pecho. Era como si me clavaran una daga. Grite de dolor, hace mucho que no sentía nada. Pronto entendí, algo le pasaba a mi cuerpo. Mis gritos comenzaron a romper focos y platos, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente y sin control. Mis compañeros miraban asustados el espectáculo. Luego todo cedió. El dolor se fue dejándome débil.

-Qué demonios fue eso?!- grito Chico bestia.

-Starfire, estas bien?- grito desesperada Raven.

Me sentía débil, estaba tirada en el piso. Miraba con dolor a mis compañeros asustados.

-Ayuda.- musite débilmente.

Raven pudo escuchar esto y se desespero.

-Cyborg termina esa maldita maquina ya! Algo le pasa a Star!- grito Raven.

-Ahora mismo!- dijo Cy en dirección para salir de la habitación.

Él estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abre mostrando mi cuerpo de pie. Estaba atónita. Algo no andaba bien esa no era mi mirada, esa no era del todo yo.

SLADE! El había posesionado mi cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban rojos mostrando una visión escalofriante y aterradora. Slade miro hacia mi dirección. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en mi cara.

-QUE DEMONIOS!?- grito Cyborg espantado.

-STARFIRE!- grito Robin.

-ELLA NO ES STARFIRE! ES SLADE!- grito Raven.

-QUE?!- dijeron incrédulos los demás.

Me pare con dificultad mire a mi cuerpo este se me acerco. Una luz blanca comenzó a salir de mi pecho mi aura comenzó a brillar haciéndome visible ante los demás.

-Star…- dijo Robin.

Me lance hacia mi cuerpo para enfrentarme contra Slade y botarlo de lo que me pertenece. Lo comencé a golpear contra la pared para dejarme inconsciente pero todo lo que sentía mi cuerpo lo sentía yo también. No me importo y lo golpee contra la mesa tan fuerte que mi cuerpo se desmayo cayendo al piso. El espíritu de Slade salió de mi cuerpo y yo cai de rodillas. Los dos éramos visibles su aura era de color roja a negra la mía era de color blanca dorada y verde.

-Seguiré haciendo lo mismo hasta el día del duelo, solo para recordártelo…- dijo Slade.

Slade se volvió hacia las sombras y dejo de ser visible.

-STARFIRE!- gritaron todos.

Comencé a sentir mareos mire mi cuerpo estaba con una herida en la cabeza y estaba sangrando. Allí estaba mi cuerpo, sin vida, sangrando…

-Star.- dijo Robin acercándose a mi alma ya que esta era visible aún.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y sintió como respiraba yo entrecortadamente y agitada. Comencé a dejar de ser visible.

-No te vayas!- grito.

Le dedique una sonrisa tierna para tranquilizarlo, dio resultados.

-Hablaremos mañana.- dijo él en un susurro.

Deje de ser visible. Vi como Robin cargaba mi cuerpo y lo llevaba a mi habitación. Yo le seguí, mañana apenas esa máquina este lista les contaría todo a mis amigos.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, he aquí la continuación. Pronto seguire la historia les prometo. Muchisimaas gracias por sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye cuídense!**


	4. Hablando con los muertos

**Hola mis adorados lectores, les tengo muuuuy buenas noticias :D estoy en vacaciones y publicare 1 capitulo por día o quien sabe tal vez 2 por día eso significa…. Maratón de capítulos :D espero que la historia sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews y no olviden de dejarlos porfas ;)**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 4:

**Hablando con los muertos**

* * *

Slade comenzó a torturarme, cada vez comenzaba a hacer que sienta dolor en el pecho y comenzaba a hacer que vea alucinaciones demoniacas, muy propio de él. Yo esperaba con ansias que Cy terminara su comunicador para poder hablar con ellos. Pero, temía que Slade haga una de las suyas. Después de que el hizo con mi cuerpo ahora sé que él es más fuerte en esta dimensión que yo. Estaba en la sala meditando, con mucho susto que Slade me daba necesitaba meditar para tranquilizarme, cuando la alarma me sorprendió. Todos se reunieron.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo CB ( de a partir de ahora le pondré así para referirme a Bestita).

-Lo termine, ya podemos hablar con Star.- dijo Cy emocionado pero cansado.

-Starfire estás aquí?- dijo pregunto Raven.

Yo agite su capa como de costumbre para confirmarle mi presencia.

-Bien, entonces que estamos esperando?- dijo CB emocionado.

Nos dirigimos a un cuarto que usualmente estaba vacío, antes lo usábamos de almacén, ahora estaba lleno de maquinas cables y un lugar lleno de micrófonos, supongo que yo estaré allí.

Estaba ansiosa, confundida, nerviosa y emocionada… Un montón de sentimientos explotaron dentro de mí y yo no comprendí ni uno de ellos. Pero, algo me aterraba, temía que Slade haga alguna de las suyas.

-Bien, Star tú te tienes que poner en donde están los micrófonos, nosotros te podremos oír y espero que con claridad.- dijo Cy.

Me acerque temerosa hacia donde estaban los micrófonos, ¿qué les diría, como iniciaría?

-Bien, Star nos escuchas?- pregunto Cy.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Por fin, la podría escuchar, tanto tiempo y podría escuchar su dulce voz.

-Síiiii-iiii.- se escucho en los parlantes se oía como en un eco.

-Star podemos oírte! Star háblanos estás bien?- dijo CB emocionado.

-Poooo-oooooco-tiee-eemp-ooo.- dijo la voz transformada en un eco de Star.

-¿Cómo que poco tiempo?-dijo Raven.

-Slaaa-deeee-cooombaaat-eee-vooolveeer-maaaa-aaagi aaa-negr-aaaaaa.-dijo la voz de Star asustada.

-Magia negra?, Star de que estas hablando?, no te escuchamos bien!- dije yo impaciente.

-Voy a ver si puedo mejorar el audio.- dijo Cy.

-Star, cuéntanos que combate y que hechizo?!-dijo Raven.

-Nececito- ayuda-puedo-regresar.- dijo más clara la voz de Star.

-¿Cómo?-dije emocionado.

-Un-hechizo-con-magia-negra-que-haria-un-combate-e ntre-slade-y-yo.-dijo Star.

-¿Para qué es el combate?.-dijo CB.

-El-ganador-vuelve-a-la-vida.-dijo ella.

Esperanza, había esperanza, ella podía volver, podía regresar a mí, regresar a mis brazos, estar conmigo. Un montón de pensamientos y alucinaciones de Star conmigo vinieron a mi mente. Alucinaciones de cómo sería nuestra vida juntos, comencé a soñar despierto. Hasta que la voz de Star me saco de mis sueños.

-Ayuuu-uuuudaaaa-aaaaaa.- dijo la voz de Star en un gemido de dolor.

-Star! Qué pasa?!.- grite horrorizado.

Un grito de dolor inundo la habitación, se me erizó la piel y comencé a temblar era el grito más escalofriante que había escuchado uno de esos que tan solo de escucharlo puedes sentir el dolor en carne propia.

-Star!- gritamos todos ante el horrible sonido.

-Titanes…-dijo una voz macabra, esa voz era de…

-Slade!- dije con odio.

-Veo-que-no-me-han-olvidado.- dijo su voz transformada en un eco, pero audible.

-¿Qué quieres?.- dije luego me percate que se escuchaban sollozos de Star como si la estuvieran torturando.

-¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a Star maldito infeliz!?-grite.

-Tranquilo-Robin-solo-me-divierto-en-el-más-allá.- dijo con una voz macabra.

Robin se enfureció aún más de lo que estaba.

-Dejala en paz maldito.- grito Robin.

-Robin-no-la-dejare-en-paz-hasta-que-comience-el-c ombate.- dijo Slade con burla.

-Hablando del combate, como es eso?- dijo Raven.

-Que-bueno-que-lo-preguntes-querida-pues-tu-haras- el-hechizo.- dijo Slade.

-Yo usar magia negra? Ni de chiste.- dijo Raven fríamente.

-Si-no-lo-haces-Starfire-no-volverá-a-vivir.- dijo Slade.

-Que tengo que hacer.- dijo Raven cerrando los ojos de impotencia.

Slade prosiguió a explicarle el hechizo a Raven yo estaba pensando en Star, en cómo estaría ella.

-La extrañas demasiado, verdad?- dijo Cy detrás de mí.

-Sí…- dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

-Cuando Slade termine, te daré la sala para que tu y Star hablen a solas.- dijo Cy.

-Gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.

Unas horas pasaron y Slade le explico todo a Raven. Raven estaba disgustada con la idea de utilizar magia negra, después de todo ella no tenia buenos recuerdos de la última vez que la utilizó.

-Me voy a mi habitación, nececito meditar.- dijo Raven.

-Bueno te dejo a solar Robin.- me dijo Cy.

-Y yo que, yo también quiero hablar con Star.- dijo CB.

-Otro día quizás.- dijo Cy arrastrando a CB a la salida dejándome solo, pero no completamente.

Me acerque a donde estaban los parlantes para escucharla, al fin podría hablar con ella. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, había estado esperando este momento por un buen rato con ansias.

-Star, ¿estás allí?- pregunte con un poco de temor.

-Robin.- dijo su dulce voz con eco, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

-Star, te extraño demasiado…- dije, la amaba demasiado, me permiti derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Robin-yo-te-amo.- dijo su hermosa voz haciendo que mi corazón palpite con mucha fuerza.

-Y yo a ti Star, siempre lo hice y siempre será así, no importa lo que pase.- dije con la voz quebrada.

Sentí que alguien me agarro a mano y puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo me sonroje y sonreí enormemente.

-Como me encantaría poder verte.- dije.

Sentí que su mano subía por mi brazo hasta posarse sobre mi mejilla. Yo cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en esa sensación y disfrutar de su presencia. Unos labios captaron los míos, solo ella pudo ser, la gentilidad se notaba por su movimiento. Sonreí, me sonroje, mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza, pronto podría sentir esto pero cuando ella vuelva a su cuerpo, lo se, ella tiene que ganar, no puede perder, y si pierde… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

* * *

**Hola mis amados lectores, hasta aquí este capi, ya se acerca el final pero aun faltan un par de capítulos. Termino esta historia y ya tengo el tema para la siguiente que será un poquito diferente… tendrá un nuevo personaje que todas las chicas amarán o si y este galán estará detrás de Star, también tendrá muchos celos de parte de Robin obviamente ;) **

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capi y cuídense!**


	5. Preparaciones para una nueva esperanza

**Hola mis adorados lectores :3 aquí el siguiente capi, ya nos estamos acercando un poquito al final faltan uno trio de capítulos creo pero espero que hasta ahora la historia sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 5:

**Preparaciones para una nueva esperanza**

* * *

A Raven no le agradaba la idea del hechizo con magia negra, ella no dominaba muy bien esa magia. Sobre todo la última vez que había utilizado esa magia se llevo un mal recuerdo de quien se la enseño. Me sentía culpable, por mi culpa ella tendría que hacer algo que ella odiaba pero lo hacía para darme la esperanza de devolverme a la vida. Pero, si no ganaba Slade estaría de vuelta y eso no sería bueno. Lo peor de todo es que yo me lo tenía que enfrentar sola, sin ayuda. ¿Si no ganaba? ¿Sí perdía y no volvía a vivir? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Al cielo? ¿Al infierno? ¿O me quedaría atrapada en esta dimensión para siempre? ¿Si voy al cielo, me encontraría con mis padres? ¿Si voy al infierno me encontraría con demonios y con el padre de Raven? ¿Y si me quedo aquí seré como esas almas desdichadas que se quedaban merodeando en un lugar determinado? Millones de preguntas aparecían por mi cabeza mientras observaba a Raven mesclar hierbas y ver libros antiguos en su galería. Ella estaba ocupada preparando todo para el hechizo que sería acabo mañana en la noche. Esta magia dependía de la posición de la luna mañana sería una noche de luna estaría en el estado Plenilunio es decir completa, el lugar donde sería el combate sería en la azotea de la torre de los titanes, ya que según ellos yo tendría más ventaja porque puedo volar, aunque yo no estoy segura que ese lugar me beneficie mucho…

-¿Dónde habré dejado los pétalos de rosas negras?- decía Raven mientras rebuscaba en un baúl antiguo negro lleno de frascos con extraños contenidos dentro de estos.

-Mmmm… aquí estaban.- dijo sacando un frasco transparente con pétalos negros dentro de él.

-Solo me faltan las velas negras y… ah… lo otro es sangre de los competidores.- dijo con un gesto que mostraba asco.- Pero necesitó la daga de donde se sacara la sangre… creo que tengo una por aquí…- dijo mientras volvía a buscar en otro baúl antiguo, pero este era de color gris.

Yo me preguntaba de dónde habría sacado todos esos materiales pero, no me sorprendía mucho pues ella es Raven y esas cosas eran de su estilo… Hasta ahora los materiales que ella había sacado para el hechizo eran: Una daga, pétalos negros de rosa marchitos, velas negras, un frasco con polvo blanco de varias hierbas mescladas, un cáliz de plata con gemas rojas, la máscara de Slade y un collar mío. Ella necesitaba mi collar y la máscara para invocarnos, luego nosotros nos materializaríamos para el combate y ella nos sacaría un poco de sangre con una daga y mesclaría nuestra sangre en el cáliz y nos haría beber un sorbo de nuestra sangre cada uno. El hechizo era muy escalofriante, pero era mi única esperanza en poder volver a la vida… si es que gano el combate.

-Bueno, ya tengo todo listo para mañana… ¿Star estás aquí?- pregunto Raven.

Yo me acerque a ella y agite su capa para confirmar mi presencia en la forma habitual que lo hacía. Ella al ver como su capa se movía sonrió un poco pero, luego su sonrisa se esfumo haciéndola ver seria y preocupada.

-Starfire, pase lo que pase mañana solo quiero que sepas que fuiste la mejor amiga que he tenido, gracias por todo y espero que esto no sea una despedida definitiva.- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

Tanto sus palabras como su gesto de cariño me conmovió en lo más profundo, ella no era de ser emocional, ella sin embargo era la más fría de todo el equipo. Ella siempre me apoyo aunque yo a veces colmaba su paciencia ella siempre me ayudo en mis momentos más difíciles.

-Gracias por todo Raven, siempre serás mi mejor amiga.- dije sintiendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Mi voz se había formado como un eco y al parecer ella lo escucho. Yo la abracé fuertemente esperando que ella me sintiera, ella era como una hermana para mí y no me gustaría dejarla sola, ella necesita amigos, ella necesita cariño y comprensión, sé que no soy su única amiga pero no quiero dejar de serlo.

-Te quiero hermana.- dije en un sollozo.

-Y yo a ti Star.- dijo ella, al parecer me había escuchado.

Ella permitió que un par de lágrimas se derramen por sus mejillas, después de unos minutos recuperó la compostura y dijo:

-Me voy a la azotea para meditar y ver asuntos del hechizo.- dijo secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose la capucha para que los demás no noten que ella había llorado.

Yo salí de la habitación de Raven y me dirigí a la mía para ver como seguía mi cuerpo. Cuando entre a mi habitación me pegue un susto. Mi cuerpo había empeorado, estaba esquelética, pálida, mi peli había crecido más ahora me llegaba a la cadera cuando antes era solo me tapaba un poco la espalda, mis labios estaban pálidos y un poco azulados, las ojeras de mis ojos de habían hecho más profundas y oscuras, en verdad mi aspecto era el peor de todos. Me senté al lado me mi cuerpo y toque mi mano, el frio que botaba de mi cuerpo era increíblemente helado.

-Pronto volveré a vivir.- me prometí.

La noche paso una infinita oscuridad dominaba afuera de la torre, la luna estaba cambiando y las estrellas la acompañaban en su metamorfosis para su nueva fase. Las nubes se alejaron dejando la noche tan oscura como la boca de un lobo. Mañana al anochecer algo cambiara mi muerte. Volveré a la vida, a la luz o terminare de zambullirme en la profunda oscuridad de la muerte y esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno mis adorados lectores he aquí terminado este capi, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 hasta el próximo capi y cuídense!**


	6. El hechizo

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores aquí el siguiente capi, muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 poco a poco nos acercamos al gran final pero aún faltan un par de capítulos más ;) espero que la historia sea de su agrado y empezamos…**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 6:

**El hechizo**

* * *

Era el momento, el hechizo que me daría la esperanza de volver a vivir, el hechizo que me salvaría de quedarme vagando en el mundo de las almas perdidas, el hechizo que haría que pueda volver a ser feliz, pero si no ganaba perdía todo, no solo la esperanza, sino también el poder volver a vivir. Ahora todo depende de Raven, de que haga bien el hechizo que me daría paso a la esperanza. Si algo sale mal durante este ritual con magia negra podríamos no solo ir de frente al infierno o al cielo, sino también perderíamos toda clase de oportunidad de volver a vivir. Este es un momento crítico. La presión se puede sentir de todos los titanes y de parte de Slade también.

Todos nos reunimos en la azotea y dimos inicio al ritual.

-Starfire, Slade, ¿Están presentes?- dijo mi gótica amiga.

-Sí.- dijimos al unísono haciendo que las velas negras se prendan.

-Bien.- dijo Raven.

Acto seguido agarro el polvo blanco hecha de hierbas y trazo un circulo grande en el suelo y con tiza blanca dibujo unos símbolos dentro de este, también formo una estrella de seis puntas dentro de este círculo. En cada punta de la estrella puso las velas negras que se prendieron en nuestra presencia. Los demás titanes miraban todo atentamente. Raven se puso en el centro del circulo y agarro los pétalos de rosas negras, las puso dentro del cáliz y recitó las siguientes palabras en un idioma extraño:

-A circa hoc dabit vitam victor revertar victo perdet animam suam et altum tenebris et umbra mortis, et ad finem temporis dueling eos keychain sunt velle ad pugnam.- Recito Raven pronunciando cuidadosamente el hechizo en latín.

Cuando termino el hechizo dentro del cáliz los pétalos se incendiaron con un fuego de color verde. Mi amiga estaba un poco asustada pero segura de sí misma.

-Slade, Starfire, entren dentro del círculo Star tu ponte a mi derecha y Slade tu a mi izquierda.- dijo ella con un tono de voz frío, hicimos lo que nos dijo.

-Et pugnabit sicut viri fortes eu, lorem revixit, revertar ad infinitum victo mortis.- dijo ella pronunciando cuidadosamente.

Raven puso el cáliz en sus pies y agarro la máscara de Slade y mi collar. Puso mi collar a la derecha y la máscara de Slade en su mano izquierda. Y recitó lo siguiente:

-Illi temporanea vitae erit extenuandum, ut contristemini tenebris sunt ad incipiunt luctus.

Después de esto Slade y yo comenzamos a brillar haciéndonos visibles ante los demás, nuestras almas cada una con su aura diferente. Mi aura era verde con blanco y destellos dorados, en cambio el aura de Slade era negra con rojo y gris. Los dos comenzamos a materializarnos sentía como volvía a vivir, casi. Pude sentir como palpitaba mi corazón, como mis pulmones necesitaban el oxigeno, como mis pies soportaban mi peso, como mis manos se tocaban entre sí. No era la única también Slade aprovecho esos instantes de volver a sentirse vivo. Miré a Raven que me miraba emocionada y feliz, mire a Chico Bestia con su cara de asombro, mire a Cyborg que tenía una cara de emoción increíble y mire a Robin con su cara de asombro, emoción, amor, cariño, melancolía… lo mire como si fuera el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, tuve que resistir mi impulso de correr hasta a él y arrojarme en sus brazos.

-Ahora sus manos.- dijo Raven.- No dolerá solo es un pinchazo…- dijo ella mirándome.

-Usualmente diría las damas primero, pero como lo veo mejor seré yo primero.- dijo Slade.

Él le entrego su mano a Raven sacándose el guante dejando su mano al descubierto. Raven sin compasión agarro la filosa daga y le corto la palma de su mano haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre salga de esta. Agarro el cáliz y puso su mano encima para hacer que la sangre se mescle con los pétalos de color negro que habían sido incendiados. El solo ahogo un pequeño gemido de dolor. Luego toco mi turno. Yo extendí mi mano y la abrí ampliamente y cerré mis ojos para no ver, espere el frío acero del cuchillo contra mi mano. Sentí como la daga hacia lentamente presión sobre mi mano y se movía con cuidado hacia un lado, un liquido caliente salió de mi mano, la herida se sentía como fuego. Abrí mis ojos para poder contemplar mi herida, luego la posé encima del cáliz haciendo que mi sangre se mesclara con la de Slade. Miré fascinada como mi sangre salía a borbotones de mi mano y se mesclaba en esa copa con la sangre maldita de Slade.

-Es suficiente sangre Star, ya puedes retirar tu mano.- dijo Raven.

Yo obedecí y cerré en un puño mi mano ahogando un gemido de dolor. Raven movió un poco el cáliz para que se mesclen nuestras sangres formando una bebida demoniaca.

-Bien, ahora los dos tienen que tomar de aquí.- dijo Raven con una cara de desagrado.

-Sugiero otra vez que yo empiece.- dijo Slade.

-¿Por qué?- dije yo.

-Cortesía, no creo que su ansíes beber mi sangre, ¿o si Starfire?- dijo con un tono de malicia.

-No, y yo no creo que tu ansias beber la mía.- dije con tono acusador.

-Para nada querida mía, como te dije solo era cortesía.- dijo nuevamente Slade.

-Bien pues adelante.- le invite a proseguir.

-Solo si nadie me ve, como sabrás no me quiero quitar la máscara en frente de todos ustedes.- dijo.

-Está bien nadie te observara.- dije, todos giramos el rostro para no verlo pero supe que el solo se la levanto lo suficiente para que la copa llegue a sus labios.

-Bien, te toca querida.- dijo mientras se acomodaba la máscara.

Yo mire con desagrado la copa con sangre. Me arme de valentía para agarrar la copa, la puse cerca de mi cara y respire su aroma.

-Star tiene que ser hasta la última gota.- me dijo mi compañera.

La mire con cara de asco, respire profundo cerré mis ojos y lleve la copa hasta mis labios. Tome la sangre tratando de ni siquiera saborearla, pero era imposible no sentir malestar al beber esta bebida maldita. Faltaba poco para terminar de beber todo el contenido incline mi cabeza hacia atrás con la copa para terminar de beber. Cuando termine volví a inclinar mi cabeza pero esta vez hacia abajo, aparte mis labios del cáliz que estaban completamente rojos por la bebida y se la di a Raven. Con el dorso de mi mano me limpié la boca dejándola libre de manchas rojas pase mi lengua por mis dientes también para dejarlo libre de manchas.

-Bien, el duelo va a iniciar, el primero que consiga matar a su oponente vuelve a la vida definitivamente, Star tu volverías a tu cuerpo que está en tu cuarto y Slade tú te materializarías otra vez pero definitivamente.- dijo Raven.- El duelo será en la terraza y ni yo ni los demás titanes podremos interferir.- dijo.- ¿Están listos?

Listos. ¿Lo estaba? ¿Podría enfrentarme con Slade? ¿Podría enfrentarme con la muerte? ¿Podría salir viva de esta? ¿Podría volver a vivir? ¿Podría regresar con los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Podría regresar con Robin? ¿Podría derrotar a mi más horrible pesadilla? ¿O estaba condenada a la muerte? ¿O el futuro estaba escrito en piedra? ¿O no volvería a la vida? ¿Lista?

-Sí.- dijimos los dos al unísono sellando nuestro pacto con la muerte o con la vida.

-Entonces que comience el duelo.- dijo Raven sentenciándonos.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaa aquí el siguiente capi mis amadísimos lectores ¿Quién ganará? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capítulo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3 y cuídensee! 3**


	7. Vivir o Morir

Hola mis adorados lectores… aquí el esperado capítulo del combate :D Espero que la historia sea de su agrado :3 muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y... comenzamos…

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 7

**Vivir o morir**

* * *

-Bien, el duelo va a iniciar, el primero que consiga matar a su oponente vuelve a la vida definitivamente, Star tu volverías a tu cuerpo que está en tu cuarto y Slade tú te materializarías otra vez pero definitivamente.- dijo Raven.- El duelo será en la terraza y ni yo ni los demás titanes podremos interferir.- dijo.- ¿Están listos?

Listos. ¿Lo estaba? ¿Podría enfrentarme con Slade? ¿Podría enfrentarme con la muerte? ¿Podría salir viva de esta? ¿Podría volver a vivir? ¿Podría regresar con los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Podría regresar con Robin? ¿Podría derrotar a mi más horrible pesadilla? ¿O estaba condenada a la muerte? ¿O el futuro estaba escrito en piedra? ¿O no volvería a la vida? ¿Lista?

-Sí.- dijimos los dos al unísono sellando nuestro pacto con la muerte o con la vida.

-Entonces que comience el duelo.- dijo Raven sentenciándonos.

Raven se retiro del círculo y se unió a los demás Titanes dejándome sola con Slade. Solo éramos él y yo. Él y su vida o él y su muerte. Yo y mi vida o yo y mi muerte. Porque esto es mi fin, aquí moriré. O porque esto es un nuevo comienzo, aquí triunfare. No, no moriré, peleare por mi vida, peleare por mis amigos, peleare por lo que más amo en este mundo, aun no me reuniré con mis padres, eso será más tarde. Yo viviré. Tengo que. Esto no termina aquí. Esto apenas comienza. Esta es mi oportunidad, no todos la tenemos y yo no la voy a malgastar. Voy a ganar. Voy a triunfar. No moriré. No perderé. No me iré. Mamá, papá, los adoro a los dos pero me reuniré con ustedes más tarde cuando termine de vivir mi vida.

-Quiero que sepas querida, que tú fuiste mi mejor aprendiz.- dijo Slade poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Quiero que sepas Slade, que tú fuiste el ser más odioso que conocí.- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque también.

-Bueno pues seré el más odioso porque no conocerás a nadie más, ya que morirás.- dijo.

Acto seguido se lanzo contra mí con una patada. La patada fue directa a mi estomago dejándome sin aire. No, el no va a ganar, yo viviré, no me daré por vencida.

Sentí mis poderes tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, en mis manos fuego verde comenzó a aparecer. Mis ojos se iluminaron también. Corrí hasta slade y le di un fuerte golpe en la quijada seguido en otro en la nuca. Él agarro mis brazos poniéndolos en la parte de atrás de mi espalda

-Tienes miedo a morir ¿verdad?, odiaste esa dimensión, te sentías apartada, aterrada, confundida, odiaste no poder estar viva, no poder estar con los titanes, no poder estar con tu adorado Robin, le tienes miedo a la muerte, no sabes si iras al infierno por lo que hiciste, o si iras al cielo donde tus padres te esperan, porque ¿tú crees que ellos te esperaran en el cielo verdad? ¿Y si ellos están en el infierno? ¿Qué pasa si te vas a un abismo y te quedas sola para siempre en la absoluta oscuridad? Te despedirás de este mundo para reunirte con la muerte a las sombras de sus alas infernales mi querido angelito, morirás.- dijo Slade en mi oído altamente.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, tenia temor, terror, Slade tenía razón. Él hizo presión en mis brazos doblándolos en un ángulo antinatural, sentí como mis brazos latían por el dolor que Slade estaba haciendo en ellos, si seguía así me los iba a romper. Comencé a gritar de dolor, me concentre para que mis poderes no me fallen, mis brazos comenzaron a brillar con ese fuego verde otra vez pero el fuego me cubrió hasta los hombros. Slade me soltó porque comenzó a quemarse. Delicadamente me sobe los brazos y me puse en posición de pelea otra vez. Lágrimas caían y rodaban por mis mejillas.

Él corrió hacia mí y me dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándome el aire. Yo comencé a gruñir, me estaba enfureciendo. Junte mis manos creando una gran llama de fuego verde y se la lance a Slade sin piedad esperando que sea suficiente.

-Bueno, ya que vas a usar tus poderes yo usare los míos.- dijo con tono de voz burlona.

-Tú no tienes poderes.- le dije amenazante.

-Te equivocas, cuando derrotamos a Trigon, los poderes que me concedió volvieron a mi.- dijo satisfecho al ver mi cara de terror.

-No…- dije aterrada.

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar con fuego. Esto era difícil. Necesitaría un milagro. Él era mejor que yo luchando, y ahora tenía poderes parecidos a los míos. Ahora se podría decir que tengo una muerte casi segura.

-Bien, se podría decir que estamos emparejados.- dijo.

-No voy a morir.- fue lo único que dije.

Los dos nos apuntamos, el fuego comenzó. Fuego de parte suya y mía. Nuestros fuegos chocaron uniéndose y mezclándose como los perfectos opuestos. Pero él era más poderoso. Estaba ganando cada vez había más fuego rojo y el verde se extinguía al igual que mis fuerzas. No, no puedo perder, me tengo que concentrar, yo soy una princesa de Tamaran, una guerrera, una heroína, una Titán, nadie sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer, nadie me conoce del todo, yo ganaré, no voy a perder, no me iré a ese abismo que me invita a pasar con las puertas abiertas. Sentí como ese fuego verde incrementaba y me cubría totalmente.

No moriré, no perderé, porque yo tengo una vida por delante, yo voy a luchar y voy a ganar. Yo Koriand'r voy a ganar y voy a luchar por mi vida, no ire al infierno ni al cielo ni a ese abismo de soledad. Yo voy a ganar. No puedo perder, no puedo morir, no puedo darme por vencida, solo yo decido mi destino, solo yo decido si voy a vivir o no. Nadie tomara esa decisión por mí. Papá, mamá, espero que estén orgullosos de mí y espero que no me extrañen porque no me verán en un buen tiempo.

Di mi grito final, le di rienda suelta a mis poderes, nadie me va a contener, porque yo soy libre, porque yo soy una estrella y tengo el poder que necesito para permanecer en esta dimensión y en esta vida. Mis poderes comenzaron a incrementar aún más, Slade comenzó a verse aterrado.

-Lo lamento Slade pero serás tú quien valla al infierno esta noche.- le dije.

El fuego rojo comenzó a extinguirse y el verde comenzó a dominar. Como la luz le vence a la oscuridad. Como la bondad le vence a la maldad. Slade ante tanta presión comenzó a arrodillarse y a tratar de resistir. El soltó un grito, un grito de miedo a la perdición. El rojo se extinguió y dejo a Slade vulnerable, yo no pare, seguí arrojándole mi fuego verde hasta que este muriese. Quejas venían de donde Slade se encontraba, quejas de dolor, Slade sabría recién lo que es el dolor de perder las esperanzas, Slade recién pagaría por sus pecados, Slade recién sabría lo que es estar condenado a la infinita muerte oscura. Un grito, una perdición, un abismo se abrió en los pies de Slade, yo pare de arrojarle mi fuego para ver como su condena se realizaba. El estaba allí mirándome con odio, se dejo llevar por el manto de oscuridad que se expandía sobre él llevándolo a la muerte definitiva, llevándolo a ese abismo de almas oscuras reuniéndolo con todo demonio que allí se encontrase.

El abismo se cerro, desapareció al igual que la vida de Slade, borrando cualquier rastro de su existencia, borrando cualquier rastro de sufrimiento.

Victoria.

¿Lo era?

Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho. Vi como la vida me abandonaba y me dejaba al merced de lo desconocido. ¿Por qué? Yo había vencido. ¿Verdad? Yo había derrotado a ese ser que me había condenado a ese mundo oscuro.

-Starfire tranquila, no te asustes, solo estás volviendo a tu cuerpo.- dijo Raven acercándose a mí.

-Star lo lograste!- dijo Chico Bestia emocionado corriendo hasta mí.

Yo llore de dolor, lo que sentía era como quemarme viva por dentro. Mire preocupada a Raven buscando una explicación. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

-Me quema la cabeza, duele!- dije gimiendo de dolor.

-Tranquila Star todo va a salir bien.- dijo Raven.

Comencé a retorcerme de dolor en el piso, mi mirada comenzó a nublarse. Unos brazos me abrazaron acunándome. Trate de enfocarme en quien me estaba abrazando de esa manera protectora. Mire a Robin, su mirada dulce tierna y protectora lo decía todo. Trate de controlar mis impulsos de moverme por el dolor, pero ese control me fallo para parar de gemir. Lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos otra vez.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Robin tratando de consolarme.

-Robin.- dije con dificultad.

-Shhh… tranquila.- dijo mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho.

Yo cerré mis ojos para saborear su tacto, tanto lo había extrañado. Por fin, podía volver a ser felíz. Senti como me dejaba la vida, pero esta vez no tenía miedo. Ya que, esto era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Buaaaaa! Se acerca el final! Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora, gracias por sus reviews y hasta el próximo y último capítulo! :3**


	8. Renacer

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores :D aquí el tan esperado final de "Desde mi Cielo", espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora… Para los que han visto Crepúsculo, esta escena está inspirada en Amanecer parte 1, donde Bella se convierte en vampiro que es en la última escena ^-^ espero que la historia sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3 y empezamos…**

**Desde mi cielo**

Chapter 8:

**Renacer**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Ella estaba muy callada, no se movía, estaba echada en su cama, tres días pasaron desde aquel duelo. Starfire había ganado, pero aún no volvía. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Cyborg dijo que su corazón había comenzado a latir otra vez, Raven dijo que el volver a su cuerpo era muy difícil. Pero, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Qué le abra pasado cuando ella se volvió fuego entre mis brazos? Porque, cuando el duelo concluyo y ella ganó ella dijo que sentía que le quemaba la cabeza y Raven dijo que era normal, pero aquel recuerdo que tengo de ella retorciéndose de dolor es horrible, ella tan delicada y fuerte a la vez ¿Cómo alguien puede aguantar tanto dolor? Yo me arrodille junto a ella y la abrace, ella al percatarse de mi presencia trato de controlar sus impulsos de moverse pero no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Verla así me destruía, yo le había prometido que la liberaría, pero falle. Le falle a la persona que más amo. Le fallé a mi mundo. Le falle a mi ángel. Le falle a mi razón de vivir. Ahora ella estaba allí callada.

Su pálida piel, sus ojeras marcadas, su cuerpo esquelético, su cabello rojo y oscuro, sus frías y delicadas manos. Preparamos todo para cuando despierte, acomodamos su cuarto, abrimos las ventanas, corrimos las cortinas para que el sol pueda tocar su piel, también Raven le puso algo cómodo para la espera, un vestido verde esmeralda igual que sus ojos. Un leve vaivén se detectaba en su pecho, por lo menos estaba respirando. _Ella va a estar bien_, pensé. Ella derroto a Slade, ella va a revivir.

Era la mañana del tercer día, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando su angelical rostro. Yo me quede observándola, esperando pacientemente que despierte. Me acerque a ella.

-Por favor, despierta, te necesito conmigo.- susurre.- Porque…

Me quede un rato en silencio viendo el rostro de Starfire, ese rostro tan pacifico, sus ojos delicadamente relajados, sus finos labios entreabiertos…

-Porque yo te amo Star y te necesito a mi lado.- dije.

Su respiración se volvió más fuerte, ella comenzó a mover un poco sus manos que descansaban a sus costados.

-¿Starfire?- dije con esperanzas de que me hubiese escuchado.

De pronto lo supe, ella estaba volviendo, regresando a la vida, regresando a la luz, regresando de esa oscuridad que la aprisionaba, regresando a los Titanes, regresando a mí…

Luego vi, su piel ella comenzó a recuperar la forma de su cuerpo, dejo de ser esquelética, su piel se volvió de ese tono bronceado que tanto amaba, en su bello rostro su rubor recupero su puesto, sus labios se volvieron de ese color rosa particular que solo ella tiene, su cabello recupero el brillo y volvió a ser de ese color de fuego intenso, en sus ojos las ojeras se fueron sin dejar rastro de falta de vida, ella estaba volviendo, su respiración se volvió más agitada…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

La vida estaba volviendo a mí, lo podía sentir ese poder mío y solo mío que siempre tuve estaba volviendo, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar, podía sentir como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, podía sentir todo lo que rodeaba, podía sentir el sol que me daba a la cara, podía sentir como la sangre corría por mis venas, podía sentir como mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz del exterior aún cerrados, podía sentir como mis oídos se adaptaban al sonido y pude presenciar que no estaba sola…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente acostumbrando mi vista a la imponente luz que se presentaba en aquella habitación en donde estaba, mire donde me encontraba, mi habitación ese lugar tan familiar mío. Trate de encontrar a la persona que me acompañaba, sonreí, lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, lo había logrado, él era la prueba, toda duda, dolor, terror, pánico, se alejó de mi mente sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Robin…- susurre.

-Lo lograste, estás de vuelta.- dijo él con una sonrisa poniendo una de sus manos en mi rostro.

-Te extrañe.- le dije con una sonrisa acompañada de una lágrima.

-Y yo a ti, nunca más me vuelvas a dejar Star, por favor, descubrí que es un infierno vivir sin ti.- dijo él mientras juntaba su frente con la mía.

-No me iré…- dije mientras sentía su aliento rozar mi cara embriagándome como el más exquisito de los venenos.

-Te amo.- susurro.

-Y yo a ti.- le dije sintiendo como su cálido aliento me acariciaba.

El inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía, yo cerré mis ojos. Un beso, un beso tierno, hermoso, dulce, cariñoso y delicado. Yo puse mis manos en su nuca mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. El puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla acariciándola. Yo deje escapar un suspiro. El abrió sus ojos y me miró profundamente. Yo estaba sonrojada. El sonrío y volvió acariciar mi mejilla.

-Te amo demasiado Star… no sabes cuánto espere por ti.- dijo él.

-Te amo Robin, tu siempre fuiste y serás el dueño de mi corazón.- dije yo sonrojada, mi corazón palpitaba rápido.

El sonrió y me dio un beso nuevamente.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre.- dijo Robin.

-Para siempre.- dije yo sonriendo.

Mi nombre es Koriand'r pero me conocen como Starfire, solía ser una princesa, una guerrera de Tamaran, pero todo cabio, mi vida dio un giro. Vine a el planeta Tierra y me encontré con alegrías y tristezas, experimente también lo que muchos anhelan tener, y eso es amor. Me encontré con el amor, solo una persona me pudo haber hecho sentir eso y esa persona es Robin. Mi nombre es Koriand'r y esta fue la historia de mi muerte… y de mi regreso a la vida.

* * *

**Terminamos con esta historia mis lectores! Espero que les haya gustado :3 pronto comenzare la siguiente que ya tengo la idea… los amantes de vampiros amaran mi próximo fic que no tendrá nada que ver con este. Gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima historia! :D**


End file.
